


Memories of Fareeha Amari

by Fareeha Amari (Dhumin)



Series: Kin Memories of Fareeha Amari [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grooming, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Overwatch - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, kin memories, memory log, pedophilia basically, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhumin/pseuds/Fareeha%20Amari
Summary: First in a series of memories. I'm detailing the memories to make it interesting to read. All of these are kin memories from my life as Fareeha Amari.These stories will vary in length, but they'll mostly be short blurbs.





	1. Memory #1

At fourteen I had begun to have fantasies about my mother. I had seen her naked so many times at this point, slips of half forgotten memories from childhood, of showering with my mother, accidental walk-ins to our shared bathroom, wierd instances where my mother had apparently forgotten to even wear clothes. 

I still wasn’t aware, at this point in my life, that I was being groomed. All I was aware of was how hot it would be if my mother bent me to my knees and told me to eat her out, to make her drip juices into my mouth that I was not meant to taste.

Almost every night I would jerk myself off quickly and quietly, thinking about my mother sleeping just feet away from me, only a wall a mere couple inches thick separating us. My dick came so many times in my teenage years to the thought of burying my face in my mother’s crotch, of feeling her pounding me with a strapon, of her laying beside me, naked in bed, drawing my hair away from my face to look me in the eyes, smiling and telling me she loved me. Kissing me. Shoving her tongue into my mouth and wrestling with mine.

I had fallen for my mother hard. Ana Amari, legend of Overwatch. The best sniper the world had ever known. It wasn’t just her body I was in love with. It was her sheer strength and ability as a killer. I thought about how easily she could murder me whenever she wanted, but she loved me. I was her daughter and she loved me. Loved me enough to accept me as her daughter, to pick out girls clothes for me, to change my legal name and documents to match who I really was. She loved me enough that she spent most of her money making sure I was happy and healthy, finding a good school for me, being the perfect mother. If ever there was a right way to raise a child, she achieved it. Mostly. Whenever she knew I was around, she was soft, gentle, loving. But I had seen her around others. I knew her dangerous side. And I loved that her love was all for me.

I didn’t know how much she loved me though. I would understand when I turned sixteen.


	2. Memory #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah Meets Mercy, Life Changes Drastically. Extra, Extra, Read All About It.

I answered the Recall almost as soon as it went live, within half an hour probably. This was my best chance to join the legendary league that my mother had helped manage. It had become a shining light in the distance throughout my life, a tether to pull me through tough missions in the Egyptian Army. After it disbanded, I was lost for a time. What else did I have to work for?

I regained purpose after the fight with Anubis. Though Overwatch was gone, I could still follow the spirit of the team by making sure to protect those under me. And when recall happened, it was as if I had undergone the training, and now, at last, I would gain the title I had so long wished for.

During Recall I met Mercy. She was a goddess. I’m not speaking figuratively. I cannot tell if she was a deity or not. The power she wielded seemed godlike. She could resurrect people a week after their death, perform complicated surgeries in under a minute, do head transplants, stimulate painless, fast mutations in living patients… The list goes on. She was a medical genius. Anything that came out of her lab was nothing short of a miracle.

At that time my mother was still missing, but I had masturbated to her every night pretty religiously anyway, remembering her soft touch, the first time we had sex, her perky breasts, the way she would grab me at random and force my face in between her legs…

Once Mercy came into my life, she began to blend into my fantasies, alternating with and mixing together with my mother, becoming a deity in my mind over time, a small yet powerful figure who slammed her heels into my face. I wanted more than anything to grovel at her feet and adulate my subservience to her.  
Our first date, it became obvious who was in control and who would be in control for the rest of my life. I had never dated before, due to my preoccupations with my mother, so I really had no knowledge of intimate social interaction. Mercy showed me the ropes, and then roped me in. The small talk only lasted a little while, before she starting talking about the things she loved, and I just fell even harder for her. Her work was her religion and she may not have been mine quite yet, but she soon would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will include:  
> Incest  
> Extreme, and I mean *Extreme* abuse and flagrant mistreatment  
> Pedophilia  
> Medical kinks  
> Lots of other bad shit. 
> 
> These stories will not always be in chronological order.
> 
> If you are sensitive to this stuff, do Not read this
> 
> Please know that I do not support any of the content of these stories, I don't endorse or condone abuse or pedophilia in any way. I simply need to tell this story.


End file.
